


Catradora - Time to Relax

by LesbianKitten



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKitten/pseuds/LesbianKitten
Summary: While Glimmer is intent that the squad focus on a plan for returning magic to the universe, Catra has other ideas for how to spend her time with Adora.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 194





	Catradora - Time to Relax

Catradora Fanfiction (**Mature Content**)

“It will be a grand Adventure!” yelled Seahawk as he struck his foot on top of the table.

Mermista slapped her palm to her forehead and yanked Seahawk back to his seat. “Why are you so embarrassing?” 

The princesses, Bow, Seahawk, and Catra all sat around the Princess Alliance Table discussing strategies on returning magic to the universe. It was mid day and queen Glimmer was already exhausted from trying to round up the alliance for one last quest. 

“Ha! I’ve got a great plan, and well, ha. Yes, I drew pictures.” Scorpia pulled out a giant notebook from under the table covered in stick figure doodles.

Catra was sprawled across Adora’s lap and purred as Adora played with her ears. Melog curled at Adora's feet taking a much needed nap.

Spinerella snuggled close in Netossa’s arms resting her head on Netossa's shoulder.

“Well, I’ve been working on tremendous upgrades to Darla! You guys wanna see?” Entrapta’s eyes sparkled as she talked about her tech.

“Whatever we do, I hope I get to punch some bad guys!” Frosta threw her ice covered fists into the air.

“Maybe if we all take a moment for some deep, calming breaths-“ Perfuma began to say.

Swiftwind barged into the room, wings spread wide. “Did someone say Swiftwind? Because, my plan has a song!”  
“Oh! Chantey time!” Seahawk sprung out of his seat.  
“YEAH! Count me in!” said Bow, and he leapt from he chair to joined in.

“Ooohh!” The boys began to sing.

“Stop it!” Glimmer shouted. She pointed at Bow, Swifty and Seahawk. “Bow, I love you but this is not the time for songs!” Turning to Spinny and Netossa she said, “you two aren’t even paying attention.” She turned to Scorpia. “That’s just a picture of everyone holding hands surrounded by flowers!”

“Never underestimate the power of love and friendship!” Said Scorpia as she took Perfuma’s hands gently in her pinchers.

Glimmer sighed and eyed Catra who was staring longingly into Adora’s eyes. 

“Catra! Stop distracting Adora! We will probably need She-Ra’s powers in our plan.”

“Wow. Chill Sparkles. Give us some time to relax.” Catra crossed her arms and flicked her tail.

“Guys!” Glimmer slammed her fists down. “Why is it that Entrapta and Mermista are the only ones taking this seriously?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t listening to anything you guys said…” Mermista crossed her arms.

“Okay, okay, okay!” Adora set Catra onto her own seat , kissed her forehead, and stood. As much as she wanted to spend her time snuggling Catra after the events that had unraveled only a month ago, she knew she should contribute since this originally was her idea. 

Light shimmered down on her giving her a radiant golden glow. The room went silent for a moment as Adora opened her mouth. Everyone leaned in ready to hear She-Ra’s amazing plan to restore magic to the other worlds. “Yeah, I got nothing”

The princesses began mumbling amongst themselves, while Seahawk, Swiftwind and Bow danced around singing.

Adora looked next to her and noticed Catra was gone. “Did you see where she went?” Adora asked Melog.

Melog cocked their head to the side.

“Huh?” Adora reached down and grabbed a folded paper from Catra’s seat. “Come Find Me” was written on the not with a doodle of Catra’s face.

Adora slipped out of the room and made her way down the hall. She wondered what silly game her girlfriend was scheming now.

“Hey Adora.”

Adora turned to see Catra leaning against the wall. One hand was pressed against her hip while she tapped her claws along the wall with the other.

Adora moved in closer. “Catra, What are-“  
Catra pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

Adora Let out a tiny gasp as she was taken by surprise. Catra purred as Adora grabbed her waist.

They paused when they heard mumbling coming from around a corner. Two guards strolled by.

“Hey,” said Adora awkwardly holding up finger pistol hands and making a clicking sound.

The guards returned the hello with questioning looks but continued around the hall.

Catra and Adora exchanged guilty glances then they broke into a rumble of giggles.

Adora raised her brow and smirked. She morphed into She-Ra. Catra tried not to drool at her muscles as Adora scooped her into her arms, one arm around her back and the other under her knees.

Catra caressed Adora’s face and softly traced her tongue up the side of Adora’s neck. Adora’s eyes widened as it felt like a thousand butterflies crashing around her stomach.

Adora practically kicked down the door to her bedroom, then slammed it shut again. She pulled Catra’s legs around her waist and morphed back into herself. She sat Catra on the bed.

Catra sunk into the plush mattress. "Ah! Why is it so squishy?" She poked at the bed.

"Careful!" Gasped Adora. "Tear it and it explodes! I may have made that mistake before. It’s soft, but you'll get used to it."

Adora leaned her body close as she was locked onto Catra’s lips, testing to see how far Catra was ready to go.

Catra lightly bit Adora’s bottom lip and brushed her hand along Adora’s thigh.

The heat of the room grazed their bodies. Adora unclasped the belt around her waist and yanked off her bright red jacket. She ran her hands down Catra’s sides then slipped her hands beneath her shirt line. She paused for a moment and when she was sure Catra was ready, she pulled her shirt off and pressed her palms against Catra’s breasts. 

Adora trailed kisses down Catra’s jaw, neck and shoulder. Catra made a “Ppprrummpp” sound before tearing a claw down the front of Adora’s shirt and ripping it off onto the floor.

“Catra!” said Adora.

Catra swished her tail and leaned back with a sensual look. “What? You’re a magical Princess, just get a new shirt.”

Adora snorted and hopped onto the bed pulling Catra on top of her. She stroked her fingers down Catra’s sides and along her thighs before pulling Catra’s pants down her legs then onto the floor. Catra’s stomach filled with knots. She gave a small growl as she straddled Adora and brushed her lips and tongue down Adora’s chest and stomach. She ignored the urge to rip Adora’s pants and instead softly pulled them off, careful about using her claws.

Adora gently pushed Catra to her back and pushed her thigh between Catra’s legs while entangled in her kiss. Catra sucked in a deep breath.

Adora slid her hands up Catra’s thigh and against her clit. Catra let out a small gasp and delicately grazed her claws down Adora’s back before whispering “Adora.”

Adora nibbled at Catra’s neck while she stroked tenderly between Catra’s legs. With her free hand she rubbed her palm across Catra’s chest and sides.

Catra purred and growled and moaned. She pulled Adora’s hair loose from its tie and ran her fingers through her silky blonde hair. She let out a final moan and dug her claws into Adora's back. Her body trembled before fading to a serene state. She slowly tossed her tail about and purred while gazing at Adora’s smirking face.

When Catra realized she had clawed Adora harder than she meant to her eyes went big and a look of horror cascaded down her face. “Adora! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

"Pfft. Catra, it’s fine. It’s not like you haven’t scratched me before," joked Adora.

Catra’s eyes fell and her ears dropped back as her heart filled with guilt.

“Besides,” Adora cupped Catra’s cheek in her hand and pulled her gaze back. “You can make it up to me.” Adora gave a sly smile and winked before flipping Catra back on top of her.

Catra grinned and trailed her tongue across Adora’s body. She delicately bit at Adora’s breast and stomach then down to her inner thighs. She pushed Adora’s knees up and wrapped her arms under Adora’s thighs, grasping onto Adora’s hips. She brushed her tongue up and down Adora’s clitoris. Catra perked her ears every time Adora moaned Catra's name.

As Adora came closer to climaxing, Catra switched to her fingers to move faster, being careful to hold her claws higher to avoid scratching Adora. 

Adora clasped her fingers around sheets and bit at a pillow as she let out a muffled scream.

Catra climbed back up and laid on Adora’s chest. She smiled down at Adora with a prideful look and said “Hey Adora.”

Adora let out a giggle. “Hey Catra.”

Catra turned and curled her back against Adora's stomach. Adora pressed her body close to Catra and hung one arm over her waste while she stroked her furry ears with the other. Adora faded to a calming sleep to the sound of Catra's steady purr.


End file.
